El hueso de pollo
by Isi-san
Summary: Reto-Fic para Azhy Uchiha. •Tsunade apenada •Naruto NO Shippuden en el hospital •Un hueso •El bosque de la muerte. ¿Se atreven a ver qué logró mi extraña imaginación con éstas condiciones? Inevitablemente para mí, resultó ser un JiraTsu. :D


**Disclaimer:** Aplicado. Naruto es _desgraciadamente_ propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En esta historia ningún personaje me pertenece y escribo sin fines de lucro, a fin de cumplir un reto.

**Advertencias:** Un par de palabrillas pasadas de tono.

**N/A:** ¡Para Azhy! Espero que este Reto #1 haya sido completado con éxito. (: ¡Se te ama!

* * *

**El hueso del pollo.**

_By Isi-san._

.

.

El bosque de la muerte, un lugar peligroso. Hogar de muchas criaturas extrañas y desconocidas. Terroríficamente aterrador para un Gennin. Peligroso para un Chunnin. Un lugar de sumo cuidado para un Jonnin. Un lugar más en el planeta, como cualquier otro, para un Kage. Y un patio de niños para un par de Sannin.

El hueso del pollo. La fantástica tradición nos dice que al comer el pollo frito con alguien, se llegará a un punto en el que se encuentra un hueso especial. Dos personas pedirán un deseo y luego intentarán partirlo en dos. Quién tenga el pedazo de huesito más grande tendrá un premio, que su deseo se 'vuelva realidad'.

Una tradición simple, infantil, divertida.

Y problemática.

_—_¿Por qué no se rompe?

_—_Porque no puedo usar toda mi fuerza gracias a ti.

_—_Sabes que no sería justo.

_—_Sabes que yo ya habría ganado.

El shinobi enfocó más chakra en su mano para partir el hueso en dos, dejándose él, la parte más grande. No faltó mucho tiempo para que la kunoichi protestara.

_—_¡Jiraiya! _—_Vociferó por todo lo alto_—_ ¡Hiciste trampa!

_—_Usé mis capacidades _—_se defendió.

_—_No me dejaste usar las mías _—_reclamó ella.

_—_Es que las tuyas son anormales.

_Bakka _

_—_¡Tsunade, era solo una broma! _—_Gritó el shinobi que era perseguido por una rubia de pecho voluptuoso a lo largo del bosque de la muerte.

_—_¡Nunca debí haber dicho que sí! _—_Recriminaba ella con el ceño fruncido_— _Sabía que sería una mala idea. _—_Decía en tono hastiado.

Lo alcanzó y lo golpeó.

_—_Eso te enseñará a no hacer trampa, y menos conmigo. _—_Dijo orgullosa dándole la espalda.

El sannin se recobró. Tocó su rostro y se medio acomodó la mandíbula al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

_—_Vale, mi error. Pero… ¿te gustó mi pollo?

Tsunade se apenó ante tales palabras. Lo había malpensado aunque su amigo no lo había dicho con esas intenciones. Un rosa tiñó levemente sus mejillas y disimulándolo se acomodó un poco el cabello.

_—_Estaba bien.

_—_¿Sólo bien?

_—_Bueno, muy bien.

_—_Entonces no te gustó _—_Dijo a tono de depresión.

_—_Sí, sí me gustó, Jiraiya. _—_Dijo acercándose a él con una mirada de pena, de alguna forma el peli blanco había logrado hacerla sentir mal. _—_Fue una bonita cita. _—_Le sonrió.

_—_¿Admites que fue una cita? _—_Dijo el levantando la cabeza, sorprendido.

_—_Bueno, una salida. "Cita" es un término muy ambiguo _—_Intentó excusarse pero era inútil e innecesario.

_—_¿Ves? Te dije que no te arrepentirías de tener una cita conmigo en el bosque de la muerte. _—_Le dijo él más feliz.

Tsunade sonrió, su _amigo _alegraba su humor fácilmente y aunque a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, le encantaba estar con él. Y el hecho de pasar el tiempo ahí, en ese lugar aterrador, donde ambos sabían que no serían interrumpidos… De pronto no pareció tan mala idea. Por más estúpida que sonará cuando era dicha en voz alta.

Pero pensó las cosas muy pronto.

_—_Jiraiya. _—_Dijo en un tono lúgubre.

_—_¡Perdón! _—_Se puso de pie_—_ Pero fue inevitable, Tsunade. Tienes unos labios muy atrayentes.

_¿Cuántos errores se podían cometer en un día? Muchos._

Ya estaban lejos del bosque de la muerte. De techo en techo se veían las dos figuras en el centro de la aldea.

Insultos por parte de la rubia, risas por parte del viejo.

Él arruinó el lindo momento de amistad que pasaban robándole un beso, y no había nada que la Godaime detestara más que eso. Él día había sido complicado para ella. En la mañana se sentía extrañada y confundida, estaba de picnic en el bosque de la muerte con Jiraiya, algo que no pasaba precisamente todos los días. Se sentía alegre y halagada, porque habían pasado un buen momento juntos mientras comían del pollo frito que él cocinó para ese día, especialmente para ella. Se sentía limitada y competitiva por haber sido condicionada a la hora de romper el maldito huesito pollo. Y se había sentido furiosa cuando le hicieron trampa y le robaron ese corto pero significativo beso.

Ella acumuló chakra en su puño derecho, él hizo algo estúpido.

_—_Yoshh… Qué bien se siente mi estómago luego de salir de Ichiraku Ramen _—_Dijo con una sonrisa un pequeño rubio, contagiando alegría_— _¡Nos veremos más tarde, viejo, gracias!

—¡Kawarimi no jutsu!** _—_**Se escuchó no muy lejos del puesto de comida rápida.

_¡Ah!_, _¡Quítate!_, _¡Cuidado!_, _¡No!_ Fueron varios de los gritos que se escucharon antes de que se aclarara la situación.

Un Naruto inconsciente. Un Jiraiya apaleado. Una Tsunade estresada.

_—_¡Shizune! _—_Llamó la rubia con voz alta, toda la aldea la escuchó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la peli negra apareciera.

_—_¿Tsunade–sama? _—_Dijo con asombro al ver la situación.

_—_Ayúdame a llevar a Naruto al hospital, yo llevaré a este viejo pervertido. _—_Dijo cargando a su antiguo compañero de equipo en su espalda.

Shizune así lo hizo, caminaron en silencio hasta el hospital. En el recorrido sólo se podían escuchar la voz del pequeño e hiperactivo rubio, aún inconsciente, decir tonterías. Al llegar, atendieron a ambos y cuando ya estaban descansando Shizune no aguantó más tiempo para preguntar.

_—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó en su cita?

_—_Que no era una cita _—_Decía la mujer mientras leía una revista, ambas esperaban en la habitación de los shinobi a que despertaran.

_—_Bueno, pero ¿por qué golpeó a Jiraiya y a Naruto? _—_Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza al rubio sobre su blanca almohada.

_—_Jiraiya es un cobarde. _—_Dijo en un suspiro.

_—_… _—_Shizune esperaba a que terminara de hablar.

_—_Usó un Kawarimi para evitar mi golpe y al primero que sintió cerca fue a Naruto. Al menos él es un ninja, si hubiera tenido cerca a un aldeano no sé qué hubiera pasado. Creo que ese niñato tiene mala suerte, estar en ese lugar en el preciso momento...

Shizune se sorprendió _—_Eso fue algo irresponsable por parte de Jiraiya–sama. Qué lástima por Naruto, al menos usted controló su segundo golpe hacia él cuando se dio cuenta que era el Uzumaki. De haber sido Jiraiya, estoy segura que habría terminado peor.

_—_Sí, después busqué con la mirada a Jiraiya y le tiré una losa del techo directo a la cabeza pero no pude seguir con él, tenía que atender las heridas del niño Kyuubi.

_—__Pero yo las atendí_ _—_pensó Shizune algo desvalorada_—. _Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué lo perseguía?

Hubo un silencio entre las dos. Shizune miraba a su maestra con curiosidad. Ella cerraba la revista.

_—_Jiraiya me besó.

_—_¿Cómo? _—_Preguntó una voz, que para desgracia de Tsunade, no era la de su querida alumna.

_—_¡Naruto, despertaste! _—_Dijo alegre por su salud, Shizune.

_—_¿Ero-sennin y la vieja se besaron? _—_Repitió.

Tsunade enrojeció y desvió la mirada respondiendo un cortante _—_No.

_—_¡Yo te oí vieja! ¡Te gusta el ero-sennin! ¡Se besaron y se van a casar! _—_Comenzó a canturrear.

_—_Cállate _—_Decía ella con el ceño fruncido y un rojo no ocultable en sus mejillas.

El rubio se levantó de su cama y la señaló _—_Al menos es alguien de tu edad_— _Le dijo apuntándola con su dedo índice y con los ojos entre cerrados.

_De tal palo… tal astilla. Quizá no era tan bueno que Naruto Uzumaki fuera entrenado por el pervertido número uno de la hoja._

_—_¡Sala de urgencias, habrán paso! _—_Se escuchaba la voz de una pelinegra correr con otra enfermera por los pasillos del hospital.

_—_Niño de complexión media, rubio, de unos 12-13 años. Con heridas múltiples y graves, pérdida de sangre muy rápida. _—_Notificaba otra enfermera mientras entraba en sala de urgencias.

_—_Tsunade, no te deberías pasar con el muchacho. _—_Dijo una voz ronca a la rubia que se quedó dentro de la sala, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que el Uzumaki muriera de camino a urgencias.

_—_¿Hace cuánto estas despierto, bakka?

_—_Hace un rato, suficiente para escuchar a Naruto hablar por primera vez.

_—_Te merecías el golpe, y él también. Ustedes dos no deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

_—_Es inevitable, él se me pega como parásito con eso de querer ser Hokage. Planea que le enseñe todos los Jutsu que sé, ese es un privilegio que no se ha ganado.

_—_Tal vez se lo gane. _—_Dijo la Hokage sentándose a un lado de la cama del ninja.

_—_¿La Quinta Hokage de Konoha no debería estar trabajando? _—_Dijo el Sannin mientras se sentaba junto a ella, llevando puesta la bata del hospital.

_—_Sí, tiene mucho que hacer. Pero supongo que quiere asegurarse de que su amigo siga bien. _—_Le respondió sonriendo levemente pero con una mano en la frente apoyando su cabeza. Estaba muy estresada.

_—_Su amigo está bien, ella se puede ir. _—_Le dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, tierno y rápido, que tomó a la rubia desprevenida.

_—_Pero ella no se quiere ir. _—_Le respondió con una sonrisa cálida mirándolo a los ojos mientras rozaba con sus dedos los de él. Respondiendo el peli blanco al acto, tomó su mano.

_—_Eso alegra mucho a ese amigo. _—_Dijo cortando el silencio que se produjo, con una sonrisa de ambos.

.

- ғιn™ -

* * *

_Dos cositas que deberían saber, y sino, igual se las voy a escribir. _

_1) Este reto fue impuesto por Azhy Uchiha. Debía contener específicamente: un hueso, a Tsunade apenada, a Naruto en el hospital (El rubio tenía que tener 12-13 años, Naruto NO Shippuden xD. Por eso los sannin lo tratan tan mal u.ú) y el bosque de la muerte. Espero que haya quedado bien y haya tenido mi ¡Reto no Jutsu, completado con éxito! xD. Lo siento, pero hacer un JiraTsu era inevitable para mi, ¡joder mujer u_u!_

_2) Kawarimi no Jutsu: Técnica de sustitución._

_¿Merece reviews? ¿Esto de los retos expontáneos se me da, o en serio mejor los olvido? (;_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final. (:_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
